


Gender Curse

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: A group of friends decide to make plans to hang out over their summer. Everything was going great until one of the guys in the group decide to fuck it up by messing with an old lady's house. The old lady is the known crazy crack pot "witch" who casts spells on people.





	Gender Curse

_{Megan's POV}_

I looked out my window and see my brothers friends Alex and Chris. They were waiting for us in the driveway by Alex's car. I waved to them and went into the living room.

"Come on Masen! If you ain't ready-"

"Shut up! I gotta grab my charger!"

Masen yells out from his room.

"Bye Dad, we're gonna to hang out with Chris and Alex." I said as Masen and I past by our Dad in the kitchen.

"Hold on a second guys. Where are you guys going?" He asked when I grabbed my headphones and water bottle.

"Seriously? I told you what we were gonna whole plan for this summer! We're gonna meet Tarika and our other friends at the park, go to a swimming pool and go to their house. Why do you have to ask me that when I've told you 47 times before?"

He shrugged.

"Ugh! Megan, let's just go! If he doesn't believe us, he can call their mom and she'll explain." Masen said pulling by my arm, but I stood my ground.

"What if you guys are lying? What if you just gonna go meet some people and start dancing with them?" My dad said, laughing a bit.

"Dad!" I said, chuckling a little bit.

"What?" He said, laughing.

"Dad, I have a girlfriend. I would never go and do something like that! Especially if I don't know the dude!" I said, shaking my head.

"Mhmm, alright then." He waved us off, continuing with his show.

I gave him a hug, "Bye Dad."

"Wait!" He stopped us again.

"What now?" Masen groaned, wondering what he might say next.

"Take Hailey with you guys." With that said, she walked into the living room.

"But she's gonna complain about what we're doing! She can't come with us!" Masen complained while Hailey crossed her arms.

"If you don't take her, you can tell Chris and Alex you're not going." Dad told him.

"She's annoying." Masen said.

"She's your sister!"

"That's not just it! She's gonna be annoying the whole time! Alex and Chris won't want to hang around her! And I don't want that!"

"Then you guys aren't going."

"Dad," Masen groans.

"No. Either you take Hailey with you or you can't go. You can just stay home all summer."

Masen doesn't say anything and crosses his arms.

"I'll keep her in check. She's does anything to mess this up, I'll text you and you'll talk to her, okay dad?" I say and they look at me.

"Megan," Masen begins but I interrupt him.

"I've got this, bub. She acts up one time, we'll being her back home. Right, Hailey?" I say and she nods.

"See? Megan will handle it." My dad says to Masen.

"Yeah whatever," Masen muttered walking out the front door. My dad sighs and shakes his head.

"Why is he so rude?" Hailey asks, grabbing her phone.

"I don't know.." I sigh.  _Wish I_ _did_ _though..._  I thought.

"Let's go!" Hailey says, halfway through the door.

"Bye dad, we'll see you later." I say hugging him again.

"Hey, keep an eye on those two please." He says to me and I nod. I close the door behind me and walk to Alex's car.

"Hey. What took so long?" Chris asked me.

"We-"

"We have to bring Hailey with us which is going to kill the fucking mood." Masen interrupts me. Chris looks at me and I shake my head.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Alex says and we get in the car. I text my girlfriend.

_**Hey,** _ _**we're** _ _**leaving** _ _**now** _

_**T;** _ _**Cool.** _ _**I'm** _ _**picking** _ _**Ethan** _ _**up** _ **_now._ **

**_Hailey's_ ** **_coming_ ** **_with_ ** **_us ;p_ **

**_T;_ ** **_why?_ **

**_My_ ** **_dad_ ** **_said_ ** **_so_ ** **_otherwise_ ** **_Masen_ ** **_and I_ ** **_could_ ** **_n't_ ** **_leave_ **

**_T; oh._ **

**_They_ ** **** **_are_ ** **** **_gonna_ ** **_argue_ ** **_which_ ** **_will_ ** **_stress_ ** **_me_ ** **_tf out_ **

**_T; noo!_ ** **_Don't_ ** **_stress!_ **

**_Yeah_ ** **_well, we_ ** **_will_ ** _**see** _

I set my phone down on my lap and look out the window. I hear Hailey asking Chris questions and Masen getting irritated at a game on his phone. I tune out everything for the rest of the ride.


End file.
